Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Electromagnetic Band Gap (EBG) structure.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electromagnetic band gap structure which prevents propagation of an electromagnetic wave in a specific frequency band has been examined. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-510886 describes an electromagnetic band gap structure of a mushroom structure in which patch conductors are arranged at a predetermined gap interval in an array pattern on the same plane, and the patch conductors and a ground conductor parallel to the patch conductors are connected by a conductor via. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-199881 describes an electromagnetic band gap structure which includes two conductor plates disposed in parallel and a unit structure in which an open stub formed in a region not between the two conductor plates is included as a part thereof.
In general, an electronic device needs to be smaller in size, so does an electric circuit substrate of the electronic device. In addition, parts, a circuit pattern, and the like mounted on the electric circuit substrate also need to be smaller in size. However, the electromagnetic band gap structure does not achieve a satisfactory size enough to implement a compact electric circuit substrate yet.
The present invention reduces the size of the electromagnetic band gap structure.